Casual Acquaintances
by xonceinadream
Summary: Kurt is surprised to find that Blaine is now casual acquaintances with somebody from their past. Blaine is only too happy to let Kurt invite him over so that they can all become better acquainted. [Threesomes with Klaine]


**Requested on ao3 by Casey. Part of my Threesomes with Klaine series.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's looking through Blaine's phone for the number of a mutual friend who he has to work on a project with when he sees the name. His eyes widen and he takes a moment to just look, thinking about everything that had gone on with that person.<p>

"Do you need help finding it?" Blaine asks, coming out of the bathroom and rubbing his hair with a towel, the rest of his body dripping wet and naked which distracts Kurt from the phone momentarily. "It should be under his last name."

Realizing that he was, in fact, doing something, Kurt shakes himself. "How do you know Chandler?" When Blaine raises his eyebrows, Kurt rolls his eyes. It's not his fault that his fiancé is Mr. Popular and has about five times the number of phone numbers in his phone that Kurt does. "Chandler Kiehl."

Blaine takes a moment to wrack his mind before he nods, tossing the towel into the hamper to start putting on the clothes that he has laid on the bed. "He's in one of my classes. Why? Do you know him?"

That question makes Kurt's lips twitch, even as he has to resist the urge to jump on his fiancé and pull him back into bed for a few more hours. "You knew of him before you came to New York too." Blaine glances over at Kurt questioningly but doesn't interrupt. "Chandler. Texting. High school. Ring a bell?"

"You're kidding," Blaine says, accidentally dropping his bowtie in shock, scrambling to pick it up before it hits the floor. No matter how much both of them sweep, the wood floor in their apartment is constantly dusty and Blaine sighs as he has to toss the bowtie in the hamper and find a new one to wear today. "That's Chandler?"

"Blond hair? About your height? Obnoxious as hell and even more obviously gay than me?" At Blaine's nod, Kurt shrugs. "Sounds like him. Wow. So he made it into- Why are you laughing?"

Blaine has to shake his head, doubled over, hanging onto the hamper for support. Kurt watches and he has to start laughing simply because Blaine is. His laughter is contagious. "You- And- Oh god. Kurt, he is so not your type. How could you lead him on like that?"

Seeing why Blaine is laughing, Kurt rolls his eyes, although he's still chuckling himself. "He was cute! He made me smile. I was interested! Me and you had to pretty much schedule makeout sessions during that time."

Blaine grins because at this point that doesn't matter anymore. They're past that point in their lives, past silly jealousy and insecurities. Things are different between them and they're going to stay that way. "I still think it's hilarious that you let him send you those flirty things. You would get bored of him so fast."

"I mean, yeah, his personality could use a bit of work but it's not like he's not cute. I wouldn't kick him out of bed."

That makes Blaine stop, look at his fiancé with raised eyebrows, halfway through putting his bowtie on. Kurt has a flush on his face, the kind that they always have when they talk about things in the bedroom. Kurt loves trying new things, he loves new kinks that they've never experienced and he likes inviting people into their bedroom but he still doesn't exactly love talking about them. It's still embarrassing. "You want him."

Kurt gives a noncommittal shrug, the same kind he has when he obviously wants something but isn't sure how Blaine is going to take it. "I want you more." It's unneeded because they've been talking. About how good it felt with Sebastian, with Elliott, with Sam, about how it might feel with other people, about how they both love each other more than they'll ever love anybody but they kind of like the idea of experimenting even more.

Smiling slightly, Blaine straightens his bowtie and moves over to where Kurt is sitting on the edge of the bed. Kurt looks at Blaine questioningly as Blaine leans down, resting his hands on Kurt's knees and leans in to kiss him. "I know. Call him if you want. Invite him over. We can see how the night goes."

"I love you," Kurt whispers, his eyes just barely open as Blaine pulls away.

Blaine taps his finger against the ring that's on Kurt's ring finger and grabs a few papers that he needs for his classes off their dresser. "Love you too. Let me know if you invite Chandler over. He's not really my type but I think he'd be fun to play with."

That sentence definitely should _not_ turn on Kurt as much as it does. He looks down as his phone vibrates and he realizes that Blaine texted him Chandler's number. "Not your type, my ass," Kurt calls out. He can just hear Blaine laugh before the front door closes and Kurt pulls up a new text message.

* * *

><p>Chandler is only too thrilled to come over and Kurt makes dinner, dressed in his very best and tightest jeans that always have Blaine jumping on him as soon as he gets home. He smirks when Chandler comes in, immediately eyeing him before blushing and stuttering as he hands over a plate of cookies that he made for dessert. It's sweet and Kurt recalls what Blaine had said about the fun they could have and he works to keep his reaction down, knowing that the pants won't hide it.<p>

Blaine arrives soon afterwards and he's got a bottle of that non-alcoholic wine (Kurt will never get the point of that but he knows that he doesn't want to get Chandler drunk if they are going to fuck) that they both really enjoy. During dinner Chandler apologizes for hitting on Blaine's boyfriend (all is forgiven according to Blaine and Kurt specifically shows off the engagement ring on his next drink) now fiancé and that he's really happy for them. They have a few cookies for dessert and sit down in the living room.

That's where Kurt's fun starts as he pulls Blaine down onto his lap, leaving a space open next to them for Chandler, who was hovering over the seat across the room. "Come sit with us. Plenty of room," Kurt says with a smirk, pinching Blaine's thigh as Blaine gives a happy little wiggle right over Kurt's crotch that Kurt knows is on purpose.

"Uh… okay, yeah, of course," Chandler mutters, obviously sounding a bit uncomfortable.

Underneath that discomfort, Kurt can see the way that Chandler is looking at them. He wonders if he's a virgin still but he doubts that. He doesn't think that Chandler would really have a hard time finding somebody who'd be interested in fucking him. After going to all the clubs that they've been to, Kurt's fairly certain that Chandler was probably very popular in the crowd.

"So, Chandler, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself. What you've been up to since you've come to New York, that sort of thing," Blaine says, lifting up on his feet so that Kurt can shift, both of them resting more comfortably against the arm of the couch so that they can face Chandler and speak. Blaine has a content smile on his lips, letting his head rest against Kurt's shoulder as Chandler stutters through his adventures at NYU.

He is a sweet kid and they both admit that, telling stories that are fairly interesting. But Kurt didn't invite Chandler over so that he could hear about Chandler's theater group at NYU and he sets his hand on Blaine's knee, rubbing up higher and higher. It takes a few minutes for Chandler to realize what Kurt's doing but when he does he flushes, obviously pointedly looking away. It doesn't work, though, and Kurt can see as Chandler's eyes follow his hand, inching up higher and higher to where Kurt knows that Blaine is close to begging him to touch.

When he finally reaches the crotch of Blaine's bright red pants, Blaine can't hold in the low groan and Chandler chokes on the sip of his drink that he'd been taking. "Perhaps I should go," he says, already halfway to standing up but Kurt quickly shakes his head.

"Or you can stay," Kurt says, a small smile playing on his lips as he looks at the other boy. Chandler's cheeks are a bright pink as he looks questioningly at Kurt. "Just for a few hours. That's all. We're… happily engaged and it'll stay that way. But if you want to stay for a few hours, I think we'd have fun."

It's so bold but after having sex with three other people with his fiancé, Kurt has lost a lot of his shame over the subject. The worst that could happen is that Chandler never speaks to them again and Kurt can't find much sadness in that thought. After all, he hadn't spoken to him in years before today.

Chandler clears his throat, his eyes still watering a bit from the drink that he'd choked on. "You want… with me?" He looks between the two, as if expecting one of them to say that they were just kidding, that it's all a joke.

"If you want," Blaine responds, knowing that Chandler will need his permission almost more than Kurt's considering that Chandler had wanted Kurt for a while.

When another few moments pass without a response, Kurt smiles. "Think about it," he tells him before he rests his hand back on where he can feel Blaine's half-hard cock through his jeans and pressing his lips to Blaine's neck. Blaine groans, his head falling to the side, his hips already moving as Kurt squeezes him through the fabric, teeth scraping and lips moving across sensitive skin.

Chandler is watching them, eyes wide and Kurt can hear when his breathing picks up, when it's so obvious that he's going to say yes. "O-Okay, yeah, yes."

"Excellent," Blaine says and he leans forward, still hovering on Kurt's lap as he presses his lips to Chandler's. The kiss isn't soft or sweet but rough, dirty and Kurt can see as Blaine's tongue sweeps past Chandler's lips. He watches as Chandler gets into it, their tongues meeting, Blaine's head tilting to kiss him easier and Kurt wonders why seeing his fiancé kissing somebody else is so hot.

Blaine pulls back and smirks at Kurt over his shoulder. "Somebody seems to like what's happening in front of him," he says, pointedly wiggling his hips since he must be able to feel Kurt's erection underneath his ass. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

After that kiss, after feeling that this has to be real, there's no hesitation from Chandler, who stands up and nods enthusiastically. When Blaine stands up, Kurt steps towards Chandler. He still has a few inches on the boy and he reaches out, both of his hands cupping Chandler's cheeks and pulling him up to press their lips together in a kiss that's similar to Blaine's. There's no use making this into what it's not. It's sex, plain and simple. There's no love, no romance. Chandler is here for a new experience.

The three make it into the bedroom easily, the apartment not big considering their budget. Kurt is the first to make a move, stepping forward to begin unbuttoning Chandler's god-awful purple shirt that he's wearing.

"Don't scare him off by being too enthusiastic," Blaine says, amusement evident in his voice as he gets started on his own buttons, not wanting to waste any time.

Chandler lets out a breathless laugh, pressing his lips to Kurt's jaw, to his neck, anywhere that he can kiss because he knows that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and damn, is he going to take it. "Not possible," he assures them.

There's something in Kurt's eyes as he throws a smirk at Blaine that Chandler doesn't recognize and he knows that he never will. Just after watching these two for a few hours, he can see how they truly do belong together. He's just lucky to get this glimpse.

"And what about if I said what I wanted to do to you?" Kurt asks as he leans forward, pushing Chandler's shirt off his arms, his nails digging gently into his skin, making Chandler shiver. Chandler lifts up his head, closing his eyes, clearly wanting to hear it. "What if I said I wanted to use cuffs on your hands so that you can't move? Let Blaine fuck your throat while I spank your ass red until I finally fuck you?"

Chandler had begun almost whining halfway through and as soon as he's sure that Kurt is done, he's nodding so hard that Kurt is worried he's going to give himself a headache. "Oh god. Yes. _Please_! That sounds so hot, so-"

Kurt shuts him up quickly with a kiss, his hands sliding down Chandler's chest, tweaking his nipples and sliding his fingernails deeper in now and feeling as Chandler squirms. It doesn't seem to be in a bad way and so Kurt doesn't stop, doesn't hesitate as he undoes Chandler's pants and pushes them and his briefs down in one motion.

He's still fully clothed, smirking as he looks at a now naked Chandler standing in front of him, the boy looking so blissful after just hearing what was going to be done to him.

"Are you just going to stand there admiring or are you going to share?" Blaine asks with his own playful smirk, coming up behind Chandler. He rests a hand on Chandler's hip, leaning in to press slow kisses to Chandler's cheek, down his neck, obviously gauging the boy's interest. Chandler tilts his head to the side, his eyes falling closed.

Kurt just takes a moment to admire Blaine and Chandler, thinking about how good that they look together. Blaine is darker against Chandler's pale skin, his curls dark compared to Chandler's light, wavy hair. Kurt wonders if that's how he and Blaine look and maybe he'll have to have Blaine fuck him in front of a mirror or something. "Get on your back on the bed," Kurt tells Chandler firmly.

Chandler immediately jumps to it, enthusiastically going and laying so that his head is on the pillow, his hands out to his sides as Kurt and Blaine both quickly strip off their clothes. Because they simply can't resist, Kurt steps forward, an arm wrapping around Blaine's waist and he leans in, their lips meeting in a firm kiss, his eyes falling closed. It's so easy to kiss his fiancé and he knows that it will never compare with anybody else.

"Come on," Chandler mumbles from the bed although his eyes are wide and admiring as he takes them both in, his hands straining against imaginary cuffs that aren't around his wrists yet.

There's something about Chandler's eagerness that turns Kurt on even more, turning to face him and he raises his eyebrows, an almost innocent look on his face. "I told you to lay down on your back."

"I am," Chandler says slowly, looking up at Kurt and Kurt can see the way that his breath catches as they both approach him on opposite sides of the bed. So much want makes Chandler's eyes shine, his lips slick as he swipes his tongue along them again.

Kurt shakes his head and he reaches out for Chandler, gesturing for him to sit up. Chandler scrambles up, the comforter getting in his way and Blaine reaches down to push it down so that Chandler can sit on his knees, looking at Kurt. There's something in Kurt's eyes that Blaine recognizes but Chandler doesn't as Kurt leans in for a deep, bruising kiss that makes Chandler moan. Blaine reaches down, stroking himself slowly as he watches.

If Kurt had liked Blaine kissing Chandler, Blaine likes watching Kurt kiss Chandler just as much. There's something so lovely about the two of them, both pale, both with lean lines on their body. He can see the way that the muscles are working in Chandler's back, the way that his fists are clenched. Long lines of his back lead to a nice, round ass that Blaine would love to get his teeth into and thighs that Blaine knows will be wrapped around his fiancé's waist soon enough.

Blaine watches as they disconnect from the messy kiss, a trail of spit connecting them before it breaks and Kurt pushes Chandler back onto the bed, letting him adjust himself. "I want you on your back like this. I'm going to fuck your ass and Blaine's going to fuck your throat."

It's so matter of fact, the way that Kurt says it and Blaine feels himself throbbing in his hand. There's something so hot about when his fiancé takes charge and Blaine can't get enough of it.

"Like- like this?" Chandler asks once he's on his back, his legs hanging over the side of the bed and the tip of his head just touching the other edge.

Kurt shakes his head. "No, further up. So that you can suck Blaine off at the same time."

Chandler bites his lip, scooting himself up and Blaine watches the way that his cock bobs, long and pink with drops of precome that Kurt leans forward, touching with his thumb and bringing to his lips to suck off as Chandler moans again.

"Good?" Chandler asks and he looks up at Blaine this time, obviously unsure about things again.

Blaine can see why the boy would be unsure and he leans in, pressing their lips together in a short kiss, the upside down angle making it hard but Chandler kisses back eagerly. "It's fine," he tells him with a decisive nod as Kurt grabs out a condom and lube, every few moments his hand swiping across Chandler's skin, his thigh, his ass, never his cock. Blaine knows that Kurt is aiming to tease.

"This is so amazing. I never thought that I'd be able to do this. I've slept with other people but a threesome and with the both of you. It's amazing," Chandler says, sounding breathless, sounding so in awe as his fingers grip the sheets, his knuckles a shade of white with how hard that he's holding them.

"Hush," Kurt tells him sweetly as he brings the handcuffs from a box underneath their bed up. He grabs Chandler's hands, pulling his wrists together on his stomach and cuffing them easily. "You have some motion but not much."

Chandler nods, pulling at the cuffs to test them, not able to get any good grip although Blaine can see that he can wrap his hands around his cock if he really wanted to. He doesn't seem to be in any hurry to do that, though. Kurt's got the lube open, pouring some onto his fingers and having Chandler lift up his hips so that he can begin stretching him open.

After a hiss and a moment of adjusting, Chandler opens his eyes again, smirking up at Blaine. "I believe I was promised a throat fucking," he says, his mouth falling open as he licks his lips once again.

Blaine groans low in his throat, his eyes meeting Kurt and Kurt shoots him a look that clearly says 'I told you he'd be fun in bed.' Blaine isn't in any hurry to disagree as he slides his thumb across Chandler's spit-wet lips before he's gripping his cock and sliding past Chandler's lips.

"Keep your mouth open," Blaine tells him and Chandler nods as much as he can, closing his eyes while Blaine begins moving his hips in shallow thrusts, wanting to see just how well that Chandler can take his cock, not wanting to hurt him.

"Come on, Blaine. You can do better than that," Kurt says playfully from where he's pulling the condom over himself, using generous amounts of lube as he wraps his arms under Chandler's legs to pull them up and around his waist.

There's something so playful between the boys and Blaine grins, watching as Kurt slides the tip of his dick over Chandler's hole, just catching but not enough to push in the way that Chandler so obviously wants it, if the way that he's moving is any indication. Chandler lets out a groan, the vibrations doing wonders on Blaine's cock and he moans, pushing in deeper than he meant. His eyes close as Chandler gags, pulling out but Chandler is quickly shaking his head, pushing his chin up, wanting Blaine to go deep again. He's pulling against the cuffs and they must be stinging against his hands but Blaine has a feeling that Chandler likes it that way.

It's a wonderful position for Kurt as he thrusts into Chandler slowly, feeling the way that he stretches, tight around Kurt and he wishes that he didn't have to use a condom. Next time they're all getting tested before hand so that he won't have to use one.

Kurt immediately begins thrusting, his hands on Chandler's thighs to keep his legs spread for Kurt, his hips moving easily, the sound of skin obscene amidst Blaine's moans, Kurt's groans and Chandler's gagging and choking. "Fuck, you take it so well," Kurt says through his teeth, slapping his hand harshly against Chandler's exposed ass.

It makes Chandler just moan again around Blaine's dick. Blaine continues fucking Chandler's throat, sure that he won't last too long, one hand resting on Chandler's shoulder for balance, the other sliding along the bulging skin on his neck. It's too hot and it's a position that Blaine is longing to get Kurt in later to see just how good that he'd look.

Chandler makes a noise below him, his hips rolling with Kurt's, their hips sliding together as he rhythmically tightens around Kurt's cock. His eyes are tearing up, his face flushed an adorable pink.

"Should I touch him?" Kurt asks, his voice teasing, light, as he pulls Chandler's legs up, forcing them up and around his shoulders and Chandler lets out a cry underneath them, his head falling further back.

In this position, Blaine knows that they can't keep it all up too long but god, he'd do this all day if he could. He can feel the pleasure building all the way down to his toes, as he presses his thumb gently into the skin of Chandler's neck. His throat works so beautifully around him, his lips upturned the smallest amount with his enjoyment. "I suppose that he's earned it don't you?"

Kurt looks like he might say something but he just shoots Blaine a wink, one of his hands wrapping around Chandler's cock and Blaine can see the way that his grip is tight, moving his hand easily as he pumps him.

Chandler lets out a garbled noise that sounds a bit like 'thank you,' his eyes closed and his hips rolling. There's spit sliding down his pink cheeks and his lips are swollen a bright red, already noticeable. The boy underneath him is gorgeous and Blaine jerks, almost surprised when he comes, halfway in Chandler's mouth again.

The boy coughs and Blaine backs up quickly, helping Chandler sit up to swallow, drops of come sliding down his mouth and cheeks. Kurt doesn't let up his pace and after a few moments, Chandler is falling back down again, his mouth clear now.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," is all that Chandler can say as Blaine climbs lazily up onto the bed, his hand joining Kurt's on Chandler's cock to stroke him faster. Kurt and Blaine keep their hand on Chandler's cock as Blaine reaches his other hand down to play with Chandler's balls, rolling in his hand and smirking up at him. They can barely hear Chandler's words over how much he's pulling at the cuffs, the steel loud in the bedroom.

"Gonna come? Let's see it, baby. I wanna see you come before I come in you," Kurt says, his voice coaxing and breathless, just the way that Blaine knows he gets when he's so close to an orgasm himself.

How Chandler even lasts another minute is a wonder to Blaine but Chandler takes it, squirming and writhing, his cock throbbing in Blaine's hand. When Chandler comes his back arches, his eyes closing tight and a mix of Kurt and Blaine's names leaving his lips. Blaine pumps him through it, watching and waiting for Chandler to open his eyes before he brings a hand up to coyly lick the come off of his skin. Chandler groans, laying back and squeezing tight around Kurt as he feels Kurt thrust deep, stilling and coming.

Kurt pulls out after a moment, discarding the condom and Blaine groans as he rests back against the headboard. Chandler doesn't really seem capable of moving, dazed as Kurt comes forward to unlock the cuffs and toss them aside.

"Holy fuck," Chandler says, looking over as Kurt climbs back into the bed and cuddles close to Blaine, their lips connected in a sweet kiss. Chandler knows that he should leave, that they've had their fun and it's time for him to go. "Holy fuck," he repeats, laying his head back and closing his eyes. Yeah, he'll leave in a minute.


End file.
